La fin
by jeunevieille
Summary: Après la fin de la grande guerre, après les morts, après quelques jours... Que devient Harry? One Shot.


Un (très) petit OS tout simple qui me passait simplement par l'esprit.

Tous les lieux, personnages, etc. appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

La fin

Harry regarda autour de lui. Le 12, square Grimmaurd était aussi déprimant, crasseux et dépouvu de charme que d'habitude. Un sentiment de découragement l'envahit.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Harry avait réussi à vaincre le Maître des Ténèbres, celui qui menaçait de détruire le monde, celui que tout le monde craignait. Il s'était battu une dernière fois, il avait fourni le dernier effort, il avait essayé la dernière chance qu'il avait. Il avait bien sûr réussit, l'Élu n'avait pas d'autre option. Devant les regards ébahis de centaines de personnes, Lord Voldemort avait rendu les armes.

Seulement voilà, oui, Voldemort était mort, mais en emmenant combien d'autres personnes avec lui, détruisant combien de famille, déchirant combien d'amoureux... Même si c'était pour le bien de tous, car maintenant, le monde des sorciers étaient débarassés de toute menace, d'innombrable sorciers avaient péris, laissant leurs peaux pour sauver celles des autres. Même si personne ne lui en voulait, même si on savait que des pertes étaient parfois nécessaire, Harry sentait peser sur lui un immense sentiment de culpabilité.

Après la bataille, combien de famille avait-il dû réconforter, eux qui réclamaient son soutien, celui pour qui tout le monde s'était sacrifié? Combien de famille avait-il dû regarder pleurer? Combien de blessures irréfermables avait-il créés? Plus qu'il n'était capable d'en supporter. Aussi, courageusement, il avait enduré tous ces moments, allant voir, les unes après les autres, toutes les familles ayant subi des pertes. Aux Weasley, cependant, il avait bloqué, et se retrouva simplement à les regarder pendant cinq minutes, partageant leur peine plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre famille.

Après, il avait réglé le cas de la baguette de Sureau. Emmenant Ron et Hermione avec lui, il se retrouva devant le grand portrait de Dumbledore, dans le bureau directorial qu'il connaissait si bien. Il discuta calmement, expliquant qu'il retournerait la baguette dans la sépulture avec le corps défunt de Dumbledore. Malgré quelques protestations de la part de ses amis, il avait suivi son plan.

Ensuite, il avait passé quelques jours à Poudlard, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Mais le château ne pouvait l'héberger infiniment. Alors, ne sachant trop où aller, il était revenu ici, Square Grimmaurd. Bien entendu, les Weasley lui avait proposé de l'héberger, mais Harry trouvait qu'ils en avaient assez fait pour lui. Il avait décliné l'offre après les avoir remercié mainte fois. De toute façon, il allait avoir 18 ans dans moins d'un mois. Il était temps qu'il vole de ses propres ailes.

Harry arpentait nerveusement les pièces, jetant des regards dans tous les coins. Ça lui semblait trop facile, il semblait tout simplement stupide de penser que tout était fini, comme ça, après tant d'années, en seulement un « Expelliarmus ». Seulement, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Plus rien ne l'attendait dans la vie qu'un grand vide qu'il voulait ardemment remplir. Il se rendit compte que cela l'effraiyait presque qu'autant que l'idée d'affronter le trop sinistrement célèbre Mage Noir.

Alors qu'avant, il enviait les autres d'être ordinaire, débarassé de toute destiné, maintenant il se rendait compte que c'était la flamme du combat qui l'avait toujours gardé vivant. Après sept ans, il comprit enfin pourquoi sa place était et avait toujours été à Gryffondor.

Mais, le Mage vaincu, que lui restait-il? Il ne pensait pas que devenir Auror serait bien intéressant, maintenant. Il passerait sûrement le plus clair de son temps en train d'essayer d'arrêter des vermines du style de Mondingus. Et aucun autre métier ne le tentait, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Maintenant, par exemple, il n'avait plus rien à faire, il se sentait vide, vain, inutile. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours que sa vie était libre de toute menace qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus. C'était...insupportable.

-Je suis un homme d'action, décida Harry.

Il sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait (la chambre que lui et Ron avait partagé l'été précèdent leur cinquième année) et monta haut dans les étages. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de la mère de Sirius, qui avait eu comme dernier locataire l'hypogriffe Buck. Il restait d'ailleurs les os des cadavres de rats dont Buck s'était nourri.

Avec sa baguette, Harry fit apparaître une corde et un tabouret. D'un oeil triste, il regarda les poutres au plafond, se demandant si elles seraient assez solide. Il se demanda également pourquoi il se donnait cette peine. Un sort, une potion, il aurait pu le faire façon sorcier. Mais quelque chose en lui refusait, il fallait que ce soit de cette façon.

C'était tout de même ironique, difficile à comprendre même, pensa Harry en faisant un noeud dans sa corde. Il avait lutté, il avait tout fait pour survivre, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait là, ici, aujourd'hui, à faire ce qu'il se devait de faire. Au moins, personne ne lui en voudrait. Avant de partir, il avait fait ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Évidemment, Ron et Hermione serait peut-être triste, mais ils s'en remettraient très bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sur ces pensées, Harry accrocha la corde autour de son cou, serra, et monta sur le tabouret. Avec un sort, il accrocha l'autre extrémité de la corde à la poutre. « Pour être sûr que ça tienne. »

Voilà. C'était le moment. Il récita un court discours avant de faire basculer le tabouret.

-Maman, Papa, Sirius, Lupin, Fred, Tonks, Cedric et tous les autres, je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai fait subir. S'il en avait été de ma volonté, tout en aurait été fait autrement. Mais maintenant n'est plus le moment de se plaindre, ce qui est fait est fait, et de toute façon... je viens vous rejoindre.

Harry s'apprêta à le faire. C'était maintenant. Il allait faire disparaître ce vide, le grand vide qui avait commencé à l'inspirer dès que son ennemi avait été vaincu. _Maintenant_.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, comme s'il avait oublié une chose, il lui restait une envie. Il respira. Il fallait le faire _maintenant_!

Soudain, Harry entendit un long mécanisme, dans les lointains étages du bas. La porte s'ouvrit, il entendit une personne entrer et refermer la porte derrière elle. Une voix s'éleva alors:

-Harry?

Celui-ci sourit. Il venait de comprendre.

Il avait trouvé pourquoi il ressentait un vide. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'action. Mais de toute façon, il se foutait désormais de cette sensation qui venait de disparaître et qui semblait déjà lointaine, car la personne qui venait de passer le pas de la porte venait de tout arranger. D'un coup de baguette, il fît disparaître le tabouret et la corde qui lui entourait le cou, et il ouvrit la porte de la chambre afin d'aller la retrouver.

-Je suis là, Hermione! cria-t-il.

___________

Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!!!


End file.
